Okaeri Nasai
by Ruri-Sakuma
Summary: No importa cuánto demores en volver... yo siempre estaré esperando por ti... ::ONE SHOT::


**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Diálogos'

« _Pensamientos_ »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Okaeri Nasai**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Wolfram había repasado, durante las dos últimas semanas, las frases que le diría Yuuri cuando al fin lo tuviera de vuelta. Las había memorizado, tal y como estaban plasmadas en el papel.

Pensamientos y sentimientos que le eran muy difíciles de expresar, y que aun así, se había propuesto dar a conocer al Maou.

En definitiva, eso era lo que tenía planeado. Sin embargo, sus planes se habían ido al tacho poco después de que cruzaran las primeras palabras y miradas.

.-'Wolfram, ¡deja de chillar!'.-exclamó el moreno.

.-'Tú eres el que esta chillando, Yuuri. Ha sido lo primero que hiciste desde que llegaste al castillo.'

.-'Es culpa tuya'

.-'¿Mía?.¿Por qué?'

.-'Todo lo que hago termina molestándote u ofendiéndote de algún modo'.

.-'Eso no es verdad'

.-'Claro que lo es. Así que haz el favor de callarte, necesito dormir'

.-'Sí dejaras de gritar, lo haría'

.-'No estoy gritando'

.-'¿Ah si?. ¿Y qué crees que estas haciendo?.¿Teniendo una conversación civilizada?'

Yuuri resopló agotado. No iba a poner a prueba su paciencia... no sabiendo que su prometido prácticamente había acabado con ella.

.-'De acuerdo, Wolfram. Te dejo ganar esta vez, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías'

El moreno cambió rápidamente sus vestimentas, y se acostó sin mirar a su prometido, el cual se había quedado atónico, sin saber que más alegar a su defensa.

No había esperado que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera.

Definitivamente, no.

Lo había extrañado muchísimo en las últimas semanas, y lo único que quería era un poco de atención. ¿Era pedir demasiado?

Probablemente, la situación sería otra si no hubiese montado una escenita de celos poco después de su llegado.

Pero, le irritaba tanto que no lo mirase. Que no le dedicara un poco de su tiempo, y que se concentrara en todo menos en él. Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, dolía... terriblemente.

« _Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?_ »

El rubio suspiró derrotado, observando a Yuuri en la cama, dándole la espalda, como ya era acostumbrado.

« _Creí que esta vez no aguantaría... y es que me hacías tanta falta..._ »

Se desvistió lentamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Mañana les esperaba un largo día a ambos, y no quería ser el causante de lo irritable que podría despertar el Maou.

« _Aunque todo el tiempo discutimos... realmente, te quería de vuelta, lo antes posible..._ »

Retiró son sumo cuidado las mantas para poder recostarse sobre el suave colchón, y luego cubrir su cuerpo con las mismas.

« _¿Me extrañaste...?_ »

No podía dejar las cosas así. Pero tampoco sabía como empezar su tan ensayado discurso. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, y es que, a estas alturas, el haberse preparado durante todo ese tiempo ya no servía de nada.

« _Quiero creer que sí... pero quizás no tanto como yo..._ »

.-'Yuuri...'.-se aventuró inseguro.

« _Tengo... tengo mucho miedo de saber lo que realmente sientes... _»

El aludido se movió un poco, acomodándose en su mismo sitio, sin girarse a verlo.

.-'Dime...'.-dijo en casi un susurro.

« _Aun así... yo soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo..._ »

Wolfram abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando decir algo coherente, sin embargo, ni un "lo lamento" logró ser pronunciado. Se sentía como un completo idiota.

« _Me gusta tu compañía... mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar... por eso..._ »

Yuuri volvió a moverse, impaciente. No lograba conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco tenía ganas de volver a discutir, porque sabía que entonces uno de los dos tendría que abandonar la habitación.

« _... no me dejes nunca, ¿vale? _»

El rubio respiró hondo. No debía perder más tiempo.

« _Y escucha atentamente, lo que tengo que decirte..._ »

.-'... Bienvenido... Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri'

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No esperaba una respuesta... aun así, lo que fuera estaría bien... necesitaba alguna señal... algo que aliviara su pobre corazón, que latía con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera salir de su pecho en ese preciso instante.

Shibuya parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido; para finalmente esbozar una sincera sonrisa, que provenía desde lo profundo de su ser.

« _... no importa cuánto demores en volver... yo siempre estaré esperando..._ »

Yuuri pasó su brazo por la cintura de su prometido, abrazándolo posesivamente.

.-'...Gracias'

« _...siempre estaré esperando por ti... _»

.-'Muchas gracias, Wolfram'

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri: **La temática es parecida a la de "_Missing_", pero enfocada desde el punto de vista de Wolfie nWn se me ocurrió hace dos noches, cuando no podía dormir xD creo que me he obsesionado mucho con esta pareja jejeje n.nU pero es que se ven tan _kawaii_ juntos, nadie puede negar que están hechos el uno para el otro xD

Mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando "_Can't Let Go_" de _Landon Pigg_, probablemente no tenga mucho que ver con el tema, pero fue agradable leerlo (una vez terminado), acompañado de esa canción nWn ojala puedan escucharla mientras leen.

Muchas gracias a: **Count-Vanessa-D**,** yakumo**,** yo-chan1**,** Shanty**,** Suishou Haruka**,** nohely**,** WickedLoverUnloved**,** Hohenheim x3**, por leer "_Missing_", me alegra muchísimo que halla sido de su agrado nOn

Gracias por su tiempo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
